And It Goes Something Like This
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: Ryuzaki has to baby sit the Roba brothers at the store.. but he runs into an old 'friend' and she gives him hell Mai and Ryuzaki based plz read


And It Goes Summit Like This  
  
AN: I had to get out my mind block state so here be a one shot ^^' I own nothing although I AM owned -.-' and ya I think this is the ONLY fic out there so far that has Ryuzaki X Mai or IMPLIED Ryuzaki X Mai so enjoy! ^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
And It Goes Summit Like This  
  
Ryuzaki grumbled as he walked the aisles of the local food store in search of something to eat. His mother had lovingly left him little more then a can of five year old soup in the cupboard. How the brunette hated the local store. He often had old people saying things such as, "Awww, what a pretty young girl!" It often made the teen want to kick the walking sticks from under the old bats.  
  
Walking around a little more, he caught site of a teenager he wished to never see again in his life. That teenager was the self proclaimed 'ESP' duellist, Espa Roba. Ryuzaki had to smirk a little as he watched the aqua- haired teen try and deal with his younger brothers.  
  
One of said Roba brothers was busy placing two straws up his nose, making elephant noises, while one was busy giggling at him and continuing to lick at his lollipop. Espa was trying to stop the baby from pulling things off the shelves and into their shopping cart. The oldest one, next to Espa, was trying to pull the straws out the other's nose.  
  
Ryuzaki, being an only child, was amazed at how the older teen was able to keep a cool head in this situation. If it had been him, he would have decked the lot of them. It was when the Dino duellist grew some respect for the once-cheating duellist. It must be hard being a mother, a father and big brother to four others all at once...  
  
"Where the hell did this god-forsaken place put the tinned fruit?" Espa sighed, looking around trying to find the said item.  
  
Ryuzaki smirked and shook his head, reaching over to where he saw a few tins of mixed fruit. He picked up two and decided now was the time to make himself noticed by the other teen and his horde of mini-hims.  
  
"Looking for this?" Ryuzaki asked, getting the others attention.  
  
".... Dinosaur Ryuzaki... I haven't seen you around in ages!" Espa blinked a little and watched the scruffy teen put the tins in his cart.  
  
"Not since you cheated me out of a card." Ryuzaki said, unable to keep the coldness from his voice.  
  
Espa winced, desperately trying to find something else to look at other then the chilly gaze he got whenever he looked over in Ryuzaki's direction. The baby started to wail and an awful smell flooded the aisle.  
  
"Oh GOD!" Espa rolled his eyes and, in a panic, picked the baby up and the small changing bag.  
  
"Ryuzaki, do me a favour and look after my brothers!"  
  
Ryuzaki was about to comment and tell him to go and screw himself, till he realised Espa had already disappeared off to the nearest changing room in the mall. The brunette frowned when he saw the remaining brothers of the older teen stop what they were doing and look at him.  
  
"What? Why you looking at me? Have I got a TV on my head or something?" Ryuzaki snapped.  
  
He grimaced when he saw one of the younger ones, with the lollipop sniffle a little from his loud and rude outburst, making the other two look at each other, then their brother.  
  
"Great going, dino dork," the older one hissed.  
  
"Now we'll never get him to shut up!" The other sighed.  
  
"Oh, so this is MY fault?" The dino duellist snapped again and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
This was when the real problems started. The sniffling child burst into tears, causing people to look around at the stunned brunet who pulled his hat over his ears, trying to block out the deafening wails. He was used to nose and irritation, since he always hung around Haga but this was too much!  
  
"Hush you little brat!" He hissed, making the child wail even more.  
  
Mothers and old women tutted and whispered about how Ryuzaki was acting to the child, and glared at him along with giving him an array of dirty looks.  
  
"Ok, ok, if you shut the hell up, I'll take you out for ice cream, ok?" Ryuzaki sighed in relief when the child shut up and wore a huge grin as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" The boy asked and grabbed Ryuuzaki's hand, dragging him along.  
  
Ryuzaki spent a few seconds wondering how the hell he and his big mouth had gotten into this situation. Oh yeah, he had to go and be a nice guy with the sodding fruit! He sighed as he was dragged along the mall by the younger brother, while the older one snickered at his pained expression.  
  
"I'm Matayo, by the way!" The one with the lollipop announced.  
  
"That's Tsuki," he pointed to the Roba brother who had used the head set to cheat in Battle City.  
  
"And Kyou!" Matayo poked his older brother, who went to bite him.  
  
"Charmed, I'm sure." Ryuzaki deadpanned.  
  
Ryuzaki squealed a little as Kyou reached over to take his hat. The brunette put his arms over his hat and scowled at the oldest brother, as he tried to take the hat again.  
  
"You can cheat to get my best card, you can con me into getting you ice cream, but you will NOT touch the HAT!" Ryuzaki growled a little.  
  
"Fine, I'll just tell Espa you made Matayo cry..." Kyou grinned when he saw the older teen pale and blink.  
  
"Fine, you little vulture!" With a sigh, a cuss in his mind, and a pout, Ryuzaki handed the smaller boy his hat.  
  
As soon as the hat was pulled off his less then clean hair, the hair that hid under it stood on end making the dino duellist look like Sonic the Hedgehog. His purple bangs flopped in his eyes, managing to poke him in the eye.  
  
"ACK! Bangs! Impaled.....Eye...!" He winced, putting his hand up to his eye.  
  
"You're funny!" Tsuki giggled. Ryuzaki grumbled in pain.  
  
"Yeah, and not to mention you LOOK funny..." Kyou chuckled and placed the hat on his own head.  
  
"If you want to remain in the land of the living, I suggest you shut up and pity me!" Ryuzaki barked out.  
  
Kyou put his hand on the teens shoulder and sighed.  
  
"We already do, Ryuzaki, we already do."  
  
"Gee, your words touch me" Ryuzaki sweatdropped.  
  
~~  
  
After fighting the urge to grab the oldest Roba brother and drown him in the fountain, Ryuzaki, Master of Understanding and Caring, was faced with another task.  
  
"But I need to pee!!" Tsuki whined, pulling at Ryuzaki's jacket.  
  
"Oh, so you want me to magically make a toilet appear?" The dino duellist growled in frustration at being pulled on.  
  
"Yes!" Tsuki said with a pout.  
  
"I don't know where one is!" He retorted.  
  
"Ryuuuuuzaaaaaki!" The child whined again and hopped from foot to foot.  
  
"You better think fast dork.Tsuki isn't very good when it comes to bladder control.." Kyou smirked at the panicked look on the messy-haired brunettes face.  
  
"Damn it all to hell!"  
  
Matayo gasped in shock and horror and looked up at Ryuzaki.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said a bad word!" Matayo waved his finger in an angry parent sort of way.  
  
"Ryuzaki!!" Tsuki cried out, "I'm going to pee!!"  
  
Ryuzaki grabbed Tsuki and dragged him off at top speed. The other two trotted along behind him, since this picture-perfect moron was their meal ticket and source of entertainment. Ryuzaki had managed to find a slightly more secluded area of the mall and a group of potted plants. He stood in front of Tsuki, who looked at the bushes.  
  
"I can't pee here!" He protested.  
  
"Why not?" Ryuzaki asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"What if some one sees?" Tsuki pouted again.  
  
"Trust me, if any one comes within 5 meters of me right now I am liable to rip them limb from limb, ok?" He hissed.  
  
With a nod, Tsuki used the bushes to relieve himself.  
  
~~  
  
After that little, shall we say, 'adventure,' the group was walking along, or rather, the Roba brothers were walking and dragging Ryuzaki (who looked like he was going to pass out or maim the next person they saw that was small enough or weak enough).  
  
"Well if it isn't Dinosaur Ryuzaki"  
  
Ryuzaki stopped and winced at the voice that had addressed him. It was the 'full-of-herself' voice of Mai. Oh, what joy! Ryuzaki rolled his eyes and turned around to see the woman, standing with her hand on her hip and wearing less then what a hooker would wear.  
  
"Oh. Hi, Mai" He said dryly.  
  
"I thought I recognised that excuse for a bush on your head that you call hair." She sneered and caught site of the Roba brothers.  
  
"Um, hun, what are you doing with Espa Roba's brothers?" she blinked, then gasped.  
  
"PERVERT!" She wailed and started to slap the boy over the head with her handbag. Repeatedly.  
  
"Ow! Hey! Ow.. Are you... Ow! Mad.. woman..!?" Ryuzaki asked, trying to fend of the rage of the handbag-wielding woman with some major PMS problems.  
  
"You abducted these poor sweet and innocent boys!" She hissed.  
  
"Mai, are your boobs getting too heavy for you to think straight now? I'm looking after them while Roba changes the baby's crap pack," Ryuzaki explained and stood up when the woman stopped her assault.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CUSS IN THEIR PRESENCE!!" She hissed and grabbed his ear.  
  
"You listen here, little mister! You watch your mouth and take these children back to their brother before I kick your prehistoric behind all the way back to BC and beyond!" She shook him by his ear.  
  
"Ow! Hey! Mai! stop trying to sexually abuse my ear!!" Ryuzaki whined and winced in pain. The woman let go with a growl.  
  
"I'll give you sexual abuse if you don't get your Jurassic ass back to Espa with his brothers!" Mai hissed and shoved Ryuzaki into a pillar.  
  
"Oh, really?" he winked.  
  
"Don't. Make. Me. Hit. You." She snarled, waving her handbag threateningly.  
  
"Geez, SOMEONE can't take a joke!" Ryuzaki snapped back. He peeled himself off the pillar and proceeded to brush himself off.  
  
"No, Dinosaur, I can't take a joke because you are the biggest joke I have ever seen! Next to Insector Haga..." She coughed.  
  
"Ah, there's the loving and caring Mai we all know and love." The male replied sarcastically as he went back over to the Roba brothers, busy pulling branches of small trees and poking each other with them.  
  
"Okay guys, we have to go back and get your brother"  
  
"Buuuut..." Tsuki whined with another pout.  
  
"But my butt, now move it!" Ryuzaki blinked and realised what he said.  
  
"Um... so..."  
  
"I hope you never reproduce, Ryuzaki." Mai sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You promised us ice cream.." Matayo trailed off.  
  
"You little vul-"Ryuzaki saw the look Mai was giving him and coughed.  
  
"Sweet angel.. I'll take you when we meet up with your bro." He sighed.  
  
"YAY!" Both Tsuki and Matayo yelled in unison, glomping the shocked duellist.  
  
"On one condition... I get my hat back." he glared at Kyou.  
  
"Oh, fine." Kyou handed the duellist back his hat with a reluctant frown and crossed his arms over his chest. His hair fluffed up almost as bad as Ryuzaki's did, without the aid of the hat. Ryuzaki, grinning happily, put his hat back on and managed to impale his eye with his bangs once again. Mai and the Robas watched Ryuzaki yelp and hold his eye in overly-dramatic pain.  
  
"So, anyway..." Mai coughed. As Ryuzaki hopped past her she stuck her foot out and smiled as the brunette crashed to the ground.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" Ryuzaki whined, standing back up.  
  
"Ring me next week, hun, and I'll have a 44 page book published about it just for you." Mai smirked.  
  
"I love you, too." He snorted.  
  
~~  
  
After walking around for what seemed like hours, the group, being led by Mai, walked aimlessly around. Ryuzaki had been smart enough to forget where the hell he had seen Roba disappear off to. What a fun day this is turning out to be... he thought as he was grabbed by Mai and slammed into a window.  
  
"Oh my god!!! RYUZAKI, LOOK!" Mai squealed.  
  
"It's kinda hard to see anything when I have my face smashed against the glass, Mai." Ryuzaki mumbled and was yanked away from the window.  
  
"That is, like, SO me!" She gushed and pointed to an outfit in the window.  
  
"The dress, or the dummy?" Ryuzaki laughed, but soon hid behind Kyou when he saw the glare Mai had given him.  
  
"Oh, that would look SO cute on me!" She giggled and attached herself to Ryuzaki's arm, causing the brunette to blink and look helplessly at the Roba brothers, who all shrugged.  
  
Before Ryuzaki could say another word, he was being dragged into the Woman's Clothing Store by the now hyper-active Mai. How did he get himself into these things? As if babysitting Esper's clones wasn't bad enough, now he had to deal with Mai? This is what he got for handing someone a tin of fruit. He just wouldn't bother next time.  
  
Once inside the store, Mai looked at all of the outfits and, with her arms full of many different ones, she went into the changing rooms leaving Ryuzaki and the Roba's outside.  
  
"She scares me." Matayo said with a slight whimper in his voice.  
  
"You're telling me?" He huffed, blowing a strand of purple hair out of his eyes and, sighed.  
  
The dino duellist leaned back in the seat that was outside the waiting area. Ryuzaki hadn't closed his eyes for more then a few seconds when the blonde woman woke him. Poor Ryuzaki was about to encounter the one thing all men feared and dreaded even more the a woman's mother... the one question that could make of break anything..  
  
"Does my bum look big in this?" Mai asked, striking a pose in the new outfit.  
  
"Yes." Kyou said with a huge grin.  
  
Bad move.  
  
The other two brothers moved away from him as they saw the anger flash in Mai's eyes. She pulled her hands up into fist. Ryuzaki stood up and knew he had to save the boy. even if he didn't want to. Besides, how would going back to Roba with only two of them look? 'Oh sorry Roba by Kyou died of natural cases.. a woman's PMS' yeah that'd work real well.  
  
"He was joking! You look wonderful." Ryuzaki said, jumping between her and the kid.  
  
"Really?" Mai questioned, forgetting about how pissed off she just was.  
  
He nodded, and was rewarded with a huge bone-crushing hug from the woman. Mai stepped back and gave a bright smile and looked at herself in the mirror, admiring herself, while Kyou ducked behind Rex, in case she went into the 'rabid PMS mode of doom.'  
  
"I guess you DO have good taste!" she beamed.  
  
~A little later.. meaning about an HOUR later..~  
  
"Damn, woman, how long does it take to try on clothes!?" Ryuzaki snorted.  
  
"Okay, I'm done!" Mai's voice floated out to them as she came out of the room wearing her normal clothes.  
  
"Which ones are you getting?"  
  
"The one you said I looked cutest in." She winked and chuckled a little when he looked away, trying to school a small blush.  
  
After all this time, she was still able to make him blush. He mentally slapped himself and was tempted to slap Kyou and Tsuki as they snickered at the pink hue on his cheeks. Mai walked off to buy the outfits. The green haired kids all rolled their eyes at the way the two older ones were acting.  
  
"Okay, I'm finished.. Ryuzaki, be a dear and carry this for me" She grinned and handed him a bag.  
  
"What do I look like, a slave?" he grunted in response, but carried the bag none the less.  
  
"You really want me to answer that, hun?"  
  
"Ah, shut up"  
  
Once outside, as luck would have it, a certain aqua-haired seventeen-year- old was walking around with a baby in one hand and a shopping bag in the other. It was clear that he was pissed. Ryuzaki winced when he saw Esper heading towards him, even if he almost got knocked over by his other brothers who glomped him.  
  
"RYUZAKI!" He yelled and stomped over.  
  
"L-listen Roba I can explain!" The younger of the two protested and backed away a little.  
  
"Oh? I'd love to hear it!"  
  
Mai bit her lip and watched as the ESP duellist advanced more on Ryuzaki with every intention of beating the living snot out of him. Why did SHE feel bad? This was only Ryuzaki Dinosaur. Like he was worth the effort... She sighed and stepped in front of Ryuzaki.  
  
"Listen, mop-head, it's my fault, ok?"  
  
"Yours?" Esper asked with a perplexed look.  
  
"He was trying to find where you had run off too when I found him and dragged him off." Mai glared at him a little. "I think YOU'RE the one to blame anyway.. Leaving your brothers with this moron in the first place." Mai ranted on and ignored the frown on Ryuzaki's face.  
  
"I uh.. Nevermind.." Roba blinked and backed down.  
  
"Thanks. I guess.." he nodded to Ryuzaki and quickly scuttled off.  
  
Mai smirked and then turned to Ryuzaki with a cocky look on her face. She bowed a little. Her skills at scaring men were amazing, and she damn well knew it. She could win any damn bitch-fight this side of domino.  
  
"Thanks.. But did you have to call me a moron?" Ryuzaki sighed.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh, gee, your sincerity touches me."  
  
"I knew it would." She winked.  
  
"So, now what?" He asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Now we're off to do more shopping, hun!" she linked arms with the startled boy and smirked, dragging him off.  
  
Ryuzaki rolled his eyes and allowed the woman to drag him from store to store. He realised that the woman had changed since they last met and he himself had changed. He didn't hold that old grudge any more. Why should he?  
  
Times change and people change.  
  
~~ end ~~ 


End file.
